Girls und Panzers: Boys with tanks!
by GoLdOnEaGlE
Summary: What happens when the girls of Anglerfish team and Hippo team transfer to America when the USA decides to take up Tankery as well? But they are the only girl team against a new enemy..BOYS! Looks like boys are ready to take up Tankery too. And what happens when some of them start to catch the eyes and hearts of these veteran tankers. Inside more info! Rated T, Accepting OCs! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when the girls of Angler fish team and Hippo team get transferred to America when the USA has decided to take up Tankery as well? And what will happen when it turns out they will lead the only girl team against a new enemy...BOYS?! Now boys have tanks and a few are catching the eye and maybe the hearts of these veteran tankers. It's time for Miho and the girls to prove to Uncle Sam that girls can fight and defeat boys at a sport seemingly too hard for a woman. PANZER VOR! **

**Hey guys I'm starting a new story! (You can probably tell by now) This story will have all the girls of Anglerfish team paired off with an OC and the story will focus both on the OC's school and Miho and friend's new school . I'm accepting OCs!**

**Copy rigth: I by no means own World of Tanks or the characters from Girls und Panzers I only own the OCs so far!**

**And now let the fic...BEGIN!**

Normal POV

Fire!

The panzer IV's 75mm main gun fires a powerful shot that jerks the German steel back a foot. As the cannon roars, the shell is released by beautiful rose made of flames emanating from the long barrel. The round flies through the air as fast as the speed of light heading straight for its target, the StuG III tank destroyer. The StuG goes up in flames as the AP round slices through the weak armor protecting its all-important engine.

The enemy is knocked out find another target!

As the engine of the Panzer IV stutters awake a distant flash can be seen and before the IV can even react the tank is in flames.

Put out that fire quickly!

Within a matter of seconds the IV's crew jumps into to action to put out the flames engulfing their beloved tank. But the efforts are for nothing for just as the flames die down another round pierces the armor of the German tank and a magnificent explosion rocks the IV and knocks it out!

This tank is knocked out let's get out of here!

Normal POV(FOCUS: Armand)

"FFFFFFFFUUUUCK!" Armand throws his hands into the air, forgetting his grip on the cordless mouse. The mouse flies and slams into the wall of his bedroom. The raven haired boy cringes at the sound of the impact but turn his attention back to the computer screen. The image of the burning hulk of the once graceful Panzer IV in the thick bush greets his eyes. The screen cuts off to a hostile T-34 with its barrel giving off a small white cloud. _The 5__th__ damn time already I have been knocked out with only one kill! _Armand screams to himself mentally. _Damn you Paul._ The teenage boy closes out the game know as World of Tanks. He closes the screen of the laptop as well never noticing the message that popped up on the screen. He gives a groan before walking to the wall where he threw the mouse. He grabs it and places it back on his desk before presiding to the single bed at the far end of his room. He flips the switch conveniently against the wall next to his bed. The lights dim and the boy falls asleep and dreams the hope of one day commanding a real tank and not some computer generated simulator. The closed screen gives another flash as yet another message has arrived to his computer.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Paul)

The Panzer IV is knocked out! Find a new target!

A grin appears on the face of the german gamer as the name beside the Panzer IV, GoLdOn-EaGlE, darkens. The meaning the player is now offline. _Next Time, DiCosaro. Next time ._The boy laughs as he pulls the T-34 off the small hill he fired from. As the engine roars the T-34 drives down a small road and past the hulk of a smoldering Stug III. _A pity I couldn't save you in time._ Paul says to himself in a whisper. The Soviet Tank continues down the broken Sicilian road towards a small cliff side village. The rough terrain of the island of Sicily is nothing compared to the frozen waste lands of Russia, the land from which this tank originated from. The tank moves at a steady base making its way to a burning village that overlooks a valley. The valley itself is littered with the hulks of burning tanks.

_Ping-Ping!_

The 6th sense of the T-34's commander kicks in. _The enemy has spotted us! _Paul flinches at the voice. _Spotted? That will never do._ As Paul increase his speed, a powerful cloud of dust kicks up in front of the 34, momentarily blinding him. As the dust settles a lovely surprise greets his eyes. No more than 100 in- game feet separate him from yet another Panzer IV. The spaced armor around its hall and turret gives the German metal monster a more intimidating look than Armand's PZ IV. The IV stares at the 34 not moving an inch. Just…staring with its powerful 75 KwK cannon aiming directly for the Soviet Tank. No tank moves for what seems like an hour in till Paul yells. "SHIT!" As Paul starts reversing at full speed the IV unleashes a shot from its powerful gun. Paul winces, expecting his T-34 to go up in flames but instead nothing happens! The shell bounced off the slightly angled armor of the 34! "FUCK YES!" Paul quickly fires his gun in response. Only to see it miss the turret of the IV by what seems like inches. "fuck no…." Paul quickly reverses to left only to fall into a ditch on the side of the Italian road. "Can this get any worse?" Paul fires again from his downward position penetrating the Panzer. His smile vanishes when only 25% of IV's 100% HP is taken away by his shot. Paul curses under his breath as the 75 mm cannon pivots down and aims straight for his defenseless T-34. Paul closes his eyes as the Panzer doesn't fail to penetrate its target this time. From 70% heath the HP instantly drains to 0%.

We're knocked out! Let's get out of here!

Paul opens his eyes to see his smoldering tank. _Ended up just like Armand….damn_. The panzer who took him rolls down the road past the burning 34 it just knocked out. Paul eyes the German machine with envy before something catches the teenager's eyes. A fat cartoonish pink fish with a light sticking out of its forehead is panted on the left side of the turret. _An anglerfish_…._where have I seen that before?_ Paul continues to watch the tank as it continues past his burning tank and towards an old medieval castle before it disappeared from sight. The brown haired boy blinks his eyes a couple times as the IV disappears. From _somewhere…..but where?_ Paul shakes his head and closes out of the WoT game. He glances up at the clock. 10pm it reads. He sighs and closes the screen, shuts off the light and climbs into bed. While doing this he fails to see the messages that popped up on the closed screen of his laptop. The teenager drifts into a blank sleep, fast-forwarding himself to the next day.

Normal POV(FOCUS: Yukari/Miho/Erwin)

We got them! Find another target!

Yukari grins as the once glorious Russian KV-1 goes up in flames. She turns her attention from the computer screen to her friend sitting behind her. "And you said the KV would rip me to shreds, Erwin! The IV is too fast for that elephant of a tank." The blond girl sits on Yukari's bed and looks up from her laptop screen to Yukari, "Whatever Gudarian my Leopard helped too you know." Just as Erwin finishes her sentence, a small explosion followed by an American voice comes out of her laptop, _"We have been knocked out!" _The brunette smile at the blond as her Leopard goes up in flames. "Fucking _arty_." Yukari keeps up her grin and looks back at her screen. Erwin's burned out light tank lies 10 feet behind her PZ IV. "Wish me luck!" she says as her PZ IV's engine starts up and continues up the Italian mountain side and past the burning corpse of the KV-1. "Good luck" Erwin mutters before looking back at her burning tank. The PZ IV continues its way up the road to a small Italian village overlooking a cliff, a once beautiful town with happy villagers but now it's a ghost town. The village is as burned out as the leopard with the skeletons of buildings showing and roof tops ablaze with fire from the earlier arty barrage. Yukari shutters, "This village always gives me the creeps. They always have like 4 light tanks crawling around in them." Erwin chuckles as Yukari's tank continues its way into the village. The German medium tank makes its way through the town observing every corner and every ally way for possible predators and prey. The engine comes to a settle stop once it reaches the end of the small village. The small Sicilian road continues down the top of the valley. _This valley side is held by the enemy, I need to be careful."_ Yukari mumbles under her breath. She turns her turret from left to right, from the open valley to an old medieval castle. Yukari squints her eyes and rubs her chin, "_Probably arty is hiding in the castle courtyard….._ The german tank's engine reawakes and the monster continues down the open road.

Ping Ping.

Yukari quickly looks at her radar. A medium tank has shown up in E5. _E5…..A hill….probably a sniper._ The Panzer IV goes at top speed for the enemy tank and sure enough Yukari spots an enemy T-34 pulling off its small firing line. Erwin looks up and sees an enemy tank, "A T-34! FIRE!" Erwin sudden outburst cause Yukari to fire prematurely and the round explodes in a cloud of dust in front of the advancing bewildered soviet tank. "Crap! Don't scare me like that Erwin!" Yukari yells to Erwin as the tank starts to load its next deadly round. The Rommel admirer sheepishly rubs the back of her neck, "Hehe my bad…QUICKLY HE IS ABOUT TO FLEE!" Erwin yells.

Yukari quickly turns back to her computer screen to see the T-34 going in revers down the road away from its assailant. Yukari smirks, "_I got you now!" _With reloading complete Yukari unleashes the powerful gun on the poor T-34. CLANK! Yukari and Erwin's sweat drops. "ummmm…..you bounced." Erwin says breaking the quick silence. Yukari yells back, "I KNOW I DID!" The T-34 in panic, unleashes a shot of its own but the shell grazed the turret armor of the Pz IV. Yukari gives a sigh of relief, "_He missed_…." The T-34 panics once again and reverses to its right, only to fall into a road side ditch. Erwin chuckles, "You better get him now Gudarian." Yukari smiles at the helpless armor, "I plan to." The PZ IV turret turns ever so slowly and aims point blank at the T-34. Another helpless shot rings out from the T-34 penetrating the armor of the superior IV. Yukari winces as her HP fell by 50 points.

"You will pay for that!" she yells to the player of the 34 even though he cannot hear her. Her tank's cannon roars once again and this time it does not fail to penetrate. In just a snap the T-34 is nothing more than a pile of scrap metal. Yukari cheers and pumps her fist in the air, "Alright I got that slippery 34." Erwin smirks, "Nice you got one tank." Yukari shoots her dirty look and laughs before going back to the game at hand. With the T-34 treat gone the IV push up and continues towards her objective: the castle. All is quiet sans the engine of the tank, so quiet the computer chirps of the birds can be heard. Yukari frowns, "Where is everyone?" she says to no one in particular. As the castle looms closer, a small tank with a rather large cannon pulls out of the grey Fog of War. Yukari looks at it with dread, "A SU-122A."

With one shot from the SPG, Yukari's seemingly unstoppable Panzer IV goes up in a ball of fire. Erwin looks at the screen in shock before a smile curves on her lips and soon she bursts out laughing. Yukari lets out a yell of anger, "WHY DO SPGs ALWAYS HAVE TO TD ME! THAT'S THE 3RD TIME ALREADY!" The brunette loader groans and slams her head on her desk. Erwin continues her snickers as a light knocking can be heard from the Yukari's bedroom door. Yukari and Erwin look up at the door covered in tank posters. "Can I come in?" A quiet feminine voice speaks from behind it. It's voice belongs to Miho.

Yukari smiles, "Ya sure, Miho-san." The red head/brunette commander walks into the tanker room of Yukari. She smiles at her two fellow team mates, "Hey Yukari, hey Erwin!" The two girls return Miho's smile. Miho is sporting a loose yellow summer dress with summer sandals and to complete her outfit, she wears a large sun hat on her head. In contrary to her, Erwin and Yukari are a mess. The brunette is wearing her army camouflage sweat pants and top. Erwin is wearing her normal desert coat and her replica cap of Erwin Rommel's field cap. This all over her own pajamas. Miho smiles at the two's appearances, "Have you two been playing World of Tanks ALL morning. Yukari quickly closes out the game and puts on a fake laugh, "What no! What are you talking bout? Heheh…" Erwin shakes her head, "Yep since 7 am." Yukari shots her a look before adjusting back to Miho and giving her another smile. Miho giggles, "Well I hope you guys had fun but are you ready for our journey to America?" Yukari quickly scrambles out of her spinning chair before slamming on the hard floor of her bedroom. She rubs her damaged head before responding, "I forgot it was today…"

Erwin chuckles under her breath, "Classic Gudarian, So Miho is it just us going?" Miho nods her head in approval, "Yep, just the crews of Panzer IV and the StuG III got selected to go to America. The US wanted us because we are the best of Oarai. It's about time The US got on the ban wagon and started Tankery**(A/N: Those familiar to the manga Tankery is the same as Panzercraft they just called it Tankery in the anime)**." Erwin nods her head while Yukari scrambles around her room grabbing all the things she will need for her new life in the US. The blond continues, "It is kinda weird the American's decided to have BOYS compete instead of woman, the last time boys drove tanks hundreds of the glorious machines laid burning all over Europe. It's a miracle they decided to give tanks to at least one female school."Erwin finishes her sentence with a huff.

As Yukari throws cloths into her suit case she voices into the conversation, "And the boys are reckless, headstrong, too cocky and arrogant. Thinking there better than girls and all that, jerks." Miho smiles at Yukari's comment, "Come on Yuki-san not all boys are arrogant. And never underestimate a boy, Erwin. They can have great ingenuity and strength. But they still can't underestimate US!" Miho says with her own cocky wink at the end. Erwin chuckles and closes her laptop screen and stands up. "Well Gudarian, I'm heading out to my place to get my stuff. We leave for the main land in two hours' time, so that means meet at the tank yard at 1pm." Yukari grumbles, "I can count, I will be ready by then. Ok?" Erwin nods her head and says her good byes before leaving the Akiyama residence.

Miho does likewise and follows Erwin, leaving Yukari on her own to ready herself. After running around her room and changing her clothing to a summer outfit similar to Miho's, the brunette Loader grabs her suitcase and rushes down stairs to her parents. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Be back next year!" Yukari's dad falls to his knees in tears, "first my wonderful daughter made friends and now she is going to America! I'm the proudest father in all of Japan!" The brunette rubs her neck sheepishly, "Thanks Dad…" Yukari gives her Mother a hug, "Remember to call me when you land in California." Yukari givers her Mother a cheerful smiles, "I will don't worry. See you guys, Love you!" She runs out her house with glee and with her parents waving good bye. She skips down her street with her suit case rolling behind. She heads toward towards Oarai with the birds and animals chirping and yapping. It's time to start Tankery in a new country so different to her.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Armand)

Beep…beep…..beep

Beep…..beep…beep

Beep…..beep….beep

Be-"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Gahhhhh…" Armand sits up in single bed and rubs his sleepy eyes like a 2 year old baby. The raven haired boy groans at the morning light slipping through his bed room window. Beep….b-"I SAID SHUT UP!" Armand throws a pillow full force at the beeping digital clock on his night stand. The boy sighs as the clock and pillow hit the floor. "Man I need to control my patience…." He says to himself under hushed breath.

The Mexican-Italian boy sits up and makes his way to his dresser. He smiles at the picture of a small boy no older than 5, frolicking on the cannon of an old German Mark V Panzer, aka the Panther. The happy photo brings back memories of Armand's childhood and the promise he made himself. "One day…" he says to himself. "One day…" After the small flashback, Armand grabs some boxer shorts and his school uniform from, the red polo and black pants of St. Bran High. After quickly changing to his uniform, he slips into some grey vans and laces them up. He walks over to the closed laptop screen. "_Could have an e-mail…." _He opens it to see that what he was thinking was actually correct, an email was sent to his computer seconds after he closed out WoT last night. **(A/N: Abbreviation for World of Tanks) **He ponders who the senders could be._ "Why would anyone email another person so late?"_ As Armand opens the email, he gets his answer. The sender box reads, "Principle Hill…..OH SHIT PRINCIPLE HILL?! WHAT DOES HE WANT?!" Armand starts to panic. He quickly reads the message, with panic believing the principle has found some sort of dirt on him.

"_Mr. DiCosaro, Please meet me at 8am in my office before school. Thank you. Be prompt. _

_-Principle Mark Hill, Saint Brandon**(A/N I don't think there actually is a saint brandon or saint bran but i like the ring of the name so don't get offended I'm not trying to rub dirt into any catholics face)** High School _

_Go Legionaries!_

Armand sweat drops after reading the ending of the email. _"Always finds away …Wonder what he wants to talk about." _

* * *

_**Well that's Chapter 1 guys hope you enjoyed it**__**! Please Review guys! **__**I plan on working on this story any chance I get and as well as my other story Hidden Love. And It would be awesome if you guys send in some OCs for me to use because I have a whole M4 Sherman to fill up! I'm accepting both male and female OCs! Please PM some OCs guys! Thanks again and don't forget to review!**_

_**Till Next Time World!**_

_**GoLdOnEaGlE signing off!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 2 YAY! This chapter starts out with some nice sample of the battle to come in the future and hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who sent me OCs. I will start introducing them in the next chapters. But I'm still accepting OC also so keep sending them in! Well enjoy guys and please REVIEW! haha thanks guys**

**Copyright: I still don't own GuP or WoT yet and the PMed OCs have not been shown yet. I only own the current OCs.**

* * *

Normal POV

The Panzer mark V thunders its way down the main street of Ridge Wood towards the rear of the holy house of God. Its commander, DiCosaro pokes his head out of the hatch of the turret. He takes off his peaked field cap and does the sign of the cross to show his respects. The cool summer breeze blows his unruly black hair. He yells down into his tank

"Tristan! Cut the engine in the parking lot!" The blond teen sits in the lower left level of the tank. He yells back to his commander, "Roger!" The engine of the Panther comes to a stop in the middle of the empty parking lot.

Tristan exhales a sigh of relief before sliding down into his seat, trying to catch some ZZZs. Armand slides down into the commander seat and wipes his brow, "God this is fucking stressful and yet fucking awesome.." He mutters under his breath. Tommy removes his head set and turns around to face Armand. "The enemies last position was behind the church don't rest now Commander." He strains the Commander part with sarcasm. The raven haired boy just chuckles, "Right, Can't lose our beat for the team now can we?" He stands up once again with his chest out of the tank and takes in the surroundings around the outside of his tank.

The buildings of Ridge Wood give good cover and excellent camouflage but his Panther is in the open parking lot of the church. 3 different main roads including the one he took lead up to the church, giving 2 options from which his enemy can appear from. Plus the large number of alley ways but that is very unlikely. A glimmer of light catches his left eye and he turns. What he sees is something that would scare any normal person shitless. The mighty German Panzer mark IV is coming down the left side road at full speed towards his tank. It's fearless long barreled KwK 40 L/43 cannon aimed straight for Armand's V. Even more fearless is the almost ginger haired girl halfway out her tank's turret as well. "FUCK!" Armand yells. He quickly ducks down into the tank again and yells to his crew, "Tristan wake up! Power up and traverse to our left quickly! Sebastian! Armor piercing rounds VAMANOS! Calvin! Turn the gun and line up with the tank!"

Tristan snaps awake and groans. "Damn you bean** (A/N: Tristan can be racist at times but in a joking racist now full on racism that's just wrong. sorry if it offends people)** waking me up…" Armand kicks Tristan in his right shoulder. "Just shut up and do it!" Tristan rubs his shoulder and laughs, "I was kidding man! I'm on it!" He starts up the engine, awaking the Panther from it's own short nap. Sebastian grabs an AP round from the lower racks and pushes it with both hands into the barrel of the 75 KwK and slams the hatch shut.

"Loading complete," he booms. He then crouches down next to Calvin the Gunner, and waits for his next orders. The brown haired gunner in turn, cranks the small wheel attached to his gun scope and starts to align the 75 KwK towards the speeding Panzer IV. Tristan pulls back the brake and starts turning the tank towards the aggressor. The hull and gun work in unison until the frontal sloped armor faces the speeding IV to defect any shot and the cannon aims at the hull ready to slice the IV open. Calvin turns around and looks up to Armand and speaks in a calm voice much to the opposite of his fellow tankers, "I'm lined up." Armand sticks himself out again to observe the enemies response to his action. The girl shows little emotional change and the tank shows little physical response.

Armand smirks, "FIRE!" The cannon roars and the round flings into the air and hurls towards the IV. The Panther is pushed back from the recoil as a beautiful rose of fire and sparks is made by the gun. The gun jolts and releases the empty shell case back into the tank. Then as if at the last second, the IV quickly turns, starts zigzagging and evades the shell which explodes behind the tank. The IV does not change course and continues baring down on the Panther at full speed. Armand cringes, "Damnit" He quickly yells back to his friends, "Reload and…." _what is she doing? She can't even DREAM about penetrate my frontal armor….wait a minute…..THAT'S what shes going to do!_ " -and….hold fire." Sebastian pokes his head through the loader view port on the right side of the turret and faces his commander with bewilderment on his face. The breeze and shock waves from the shot in turn blows the boy's actually controlled raven black hair. "WHAT!?" Armand snaps "Just trust me! Tristan when I say reverse you reverse. Got it? Calvin hold fire." The driver nods his head, "GOT IT!" The brown haired gunner nods. "Understood." Sebastian too nods his head in understanding and flies back into the tank to load the 75 KwK.

Armand wipes his forehead of all sweat and puts his grey field cap back on, "Come on…I know what you're doing…." The Panzer IV roars at full speed and comes to less than 30 feet in front of its target. The metal tank is beautiful up close, a prime taste of German ingenuity. Then in a snap, it quickly starts to violently drift to the left. Sparks fly from the treads scraping against the asphalt of the parking lot but Armand never loses eye contact with the female commander as her tank loops around his. Her auburn eyes show determination and no fear. He tries to show equal intimidation but on the inside…that's a little different. Time seems to slow down as the canons of both tanks turn towards each other. A loud crashing sound is heard and it becomes clear the tracks of the IV have broken. As it comes in to slide behind the V and take aim for its exposed engine, Armand roars out his order, "NOW TRISTAN!"

The blond boy releases the brakes and the tank flies into a fast reverse. The V pulls back at full speed crashing into the side hull of the Panzer, smashing in its spaced armor. A loud crashing sound comes from the V and its tracks too fly off. The Panther pushes the Panzer back and soon due to counter-acting force of the Panther and the IV, the Panzer runs down the right side of DiCosaro's tank with the screeching sound of rubbing metal deafening the two commanders. In silence the two advisories remain lined up, one facing north and the other south. The commanders keep eye contact for what seems like an eternity. The sounds of the birds chirping start to return to the city of Ridge Wood.

But the silence is lifted when Armand eyes his own exposed engine with a small black fluffy cloud coming out of the exhaust ports. He then turns and eyes the enemies exposed engine. He roars, "AIM AT THEIR ENGINE!" Miho yells too, "Their engine is exposed as well!" The gunners of both tanks power up the hydraulics of their guns and turn them as fast as they can to take aim at their adversaries!"FIRE!" "UTEA!"

Normal POV(FOCUS:Armand/Paul)

6 days Earlier

After the email scare from Hill and a bowl of cereal from the Kitchen/TV room, Armand grabs his backpack from his bedroom and makes his way to the front door of his dorm. He is just about to turn the handle when a knock comes from the other side. He grumbles under his breath, "Who is here at 7:45 am man…..Who is it!?" The familiar laugh of Paul Stark comes from the other side. "It's me fucker."

Armand rolls his eyes and opens the door. There stands the brown haired boy in the same red polo uniform as his friend sans the shoes which are white vans instead of grey. Paul has light skin like his German predecessors in comparison to Armand's light brown skin. He stands no more than 2 inches taller than his friend making himself 5'10. Paul has a smirk on his face, "I knocked you the fuck out man." Armand rubs his eyes in mock anger, "Dude…shut up…you couldn't save your StuG man." Paul chuckles as he backs away from the door to allow his friend to closes the door and lock up his dorm. Armand sighs as the two walk down the nearly empty hall way of their boarding school's dorm. "Man I hate boarding school….Waking up early and crap." His friend merely laughs, "They wake up the same time in public high schools too you know." The raven haired boy grumbles under his breath, "Whatever. I need to go see Principle Hill in like 10 min or something." Paul wrinkles his face in confusion as he opens the exit door to Dorm Building 2.

The two juniors make their easy way across the near empty courtyard with the cool Californian breeze nipping at their noses. A few fellow legionaries are also on their way to early classes but most are still asleep. Paul finally breaks the peaceful silence. "I got called into his office too…." His friend looks over with equal confusion written on his face. "Really? …..Aw…man! You didn't just drag me into some shit hole did you?!" Paul rubs the back of his neck, "I..I..I don't think so…" DiCosaro just laughs, "I'm kidding man he probably wants to talk about grades or something. We should be fine we have A's after all."

The two boys finally reach the 400 building which contains all the faculty offices and lounges for the teachers and staff of St. Bran. The boys walk down the main office and say their morning hellos to the old crone, Mrs. Poile who sits behind the administration desk. They continue to end of the grey hall which is littered with the photos of past sports victories and past senior classes. Finally they approach the door marked "Principle Hill" Paul gulps "Here goes nothing." The two walk into the rather large office. A window behind the desk of their principle gives an amazing view of the sleepy city of Ridge Wood. **(A/N: may or may not actually be a town in California.)**

The first thing that catches the boys' attention is what is on Hill's desk. Tanks?! 4 miniature tanks are parked at the corner of the desk each looking out towards the door the boys came through. One is the famous German medium tank known as the Panzer V Ausf A or by its infamous name the "Panther". This tank has an excellent combination of firepower, protection and maneuverability. Another is the Russian bear T-34-85, a powerful Soviet tank of awesome firepower and excellent protection that proved to be an excellent rival to the latter tank. The third is the fearsome M4 Sherman Firefly with its British mounted 17-pounder cannon that could ripe almost any armor on the field. And the final one is a fellow American tank, the quick and agile M24 Chaffee. An excellent scout that proved vital in both WW2 and the Korean War plus countless wars later. The identification of these tanks comes rather easy to the two boy tank experts.

Paul and Armand look at each other once again in question before finally giving their attention to the sitting principle. Principle Hill is a rather tall, white gentleman with hair as golden as Goldilocks' hair. His nickname given by the students of course use to be "Dolf" that was until someone pointed out he has auburn eyes and not blue like the fuhrer's stupid "masterrace". Paul turns his attention from his principle to a man standing next to him. This man has jet-black hair with skin just as white as Paul's and Hill's. He wears a nice complete suit in comparison to Hill's buttoned up dress shirt with the tie not even tightened. The man has an emblem pinned on to his suit that Paul can't make out. Principle Hill clears his voice, "Good Morning Gentlemen." Paul and Armand quickly give out their replies, "Morning Mr. Hill."

The mystery man steps forward. "My name is Chris Richards, VP and share Owner of the war game known as World of Tanks." It is now clear to Paul and Armand the pin is actually the insignia of WoT with the overlapping T over the W. **(A/N : That's not really the name of WoTs VP just some name I came up with :P)** If the attention of Paul's or Armand's was shaky before, it's not now. Principle Hill continues, "Saint Bran is making a giant leap forward boys, and you two will spear-head it. The popular sport known as Tankery or by its official name "Panzercraft" has been decided to be brought over from Japan and is to be introduced in America. The United States government and the Japanese governments have come to an agreement. Tank from the era of the Last Great War have been re-manufactured here, in Japan, and in many other nations that participated in World War 2. They have been sent to various schools across our fair state. In order to find the young men most trusting for these metal monsters, The US has recruited and has given them the order to track down the best players. You two are ranked 12th and 9th in the United States."

Richards butts in politely and takes over. "You two are some of the best tankers we have ever had in our game. We have seen hours of game play and have come to the decision you two will be one of the few worthy to join the US Tankery program. Your leaderships over the SNS clan has been flawless. Under your guys leadership they have achieved 3 national championships. You two are defiantly some of the worthy ones. However, several other schools have also taken up Tankery and you just may end up facing online advisories in real life now. Tankery for now will only be held only in the golden state due to this state's wide variety of people and their heritages. The US wants to sees Tankerys impact on all the races of this country" As the words sink into the brains of the two young juniors, Armand is the first to speak up, well more like stutter out. "W-w-what?! Why now!? W-w-what is the whole purpose of this?!"

Hill sighs before answering the question laid before him. "The US has seen the moral and spiritual effect Panzercraft has on the females of Japan and other European nations and we want our boys to be just as responsible and military ready over here. As for why now. We are America! Hell we can do anything we want and whenever we want! That and we found an oil reservoir in northern California." The 4 share an awkward laugh after that joke before the conversation resumes. Richards picks up it up. "Now do you two accept the responsibility of being Saint Brandon's commanders?" Paul and Armand look at each other before bursting out laughing. The two older men share confused expressions as the two boys start bawling. "Well?!" says Hill in an irritated voice. The two finally compose themselves before looking Hill in the eyes, "Of course we accept this is damn awesome!" Armand says.

Hill and Richards chuckle before the black haired man speaks in a more serious tone. "Now Commanders, It's time for you to choose." As the sentence ends, Hill pushes forward the 4 model tanks towards the two boys. "Pick your tanks. These four have been sent as the starting team for Saint Bran. But in life size of course. The High school plans on expanding in the near future." Armand looks at the tanks before a familiar image comes across his mind. "Da hell is this, Pokemon?" Hill is confused by the joke but the VP picks up on the joke and chuckles.

The two boys look over the tanks in till finally the decisions are made. Armand reaches out and picks up the Panzer V while the German boy picks up the Soviet 85. Armand gives a smirk. Paul picks up the smile and questions it, "What?" "You're German and you pick a Russian tank?" Paul laughs, "It's a damn good tank. That's all I can say." Armand looks back at the remaining American tanks and then to the older men. "What about them?" Hill smiles. "It's hard enough for 1 boy to run a tank on his own, let alone 2 running 4. You need two more Tank Commanders for the American tanks and crew for all of the Tanks of Bran. This sport is in elective mode so the ones interested in it can choose to take it, but only the ones who you two deem truly devoted will stay in the class. When damaged and or destroyed in matches, the US will pay for the repairs but it's up to the crew members to keep the tanks running and operating on the field. Don't worry about protection on the field the tanks are—" Stark interrupts him, "lined with Carbon shields to protect us we know the rules of Panzercraft." Hill smirks, "Good makes explaining much easier. You have a week to ready your men and machine your first fight is against our very own sister school Saint Mary High." Armand's face wrinkles in confusion, "Girls? The first match of Tankery in the US is going to be a boys vs. girls match?"

Hill nods his head. "The US Government has decided to experiment with the girls. If they can fight with the same skill and precision as boys, why not let them fight boys then." Paul shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. They will still lose any way." He says with a cocky smirk at the end. Armand rolls his eyes and elbows him, "Shut up you cocky bas…err...di…ummm…douche..." Paul snickers under his breath, his friend can't call him names now! Before the conversation can turn to another awkward silence, the sounds of reversing trucks and the shouts of men come in through the open window. Hill and Richards smile. "Looks like there here." Armand smiles, "You're kidding me! The fucking tanks, excuse my French, are fucking here!?"

Richards and the principle laugh, "Yes they are. Follow me if you will boys." Exclaims Hill. The 4 walk down the hallway and past the now sleeping Mrs. Polie to the court yard. Crowds of fellow legionaries surround what seems like 4 large military trucks. Armand turns to Paul and within seconds they turn from their macho personality to the personality of squealing girls opening up new jewelry. "HOLY FUCK MAN THIS REAL!" Armand says while his lips are curled up into a beaming smile. Paul nods his head in agreement, "This is just so damn awesome." The two share a laugh as they push their way through the crowds of fellow classmates, who are eagerly talking about the four World War 2 tanks being unloaded.

"Dude their fucking TANKS!" one yells. "Man da hell is this? A World war two Fair? Says another. "Is Tankery…..coming here?" says one junior to his freshman friend. Once through the crowd, the 4 can see the new vehicles in all their glory. The Soviet Tank stands next to the German Panther both with their mighty cannons aimed slightly up towards the sky. The American tanks flank the Russian and German tanks with the Firefly next to the V and the Chaffee flanks the 85. All 4 tanks have the logo of Saint Bran painted on the right side of the turret. The sigil depicts a Roman Legionary with his red shield forward towards an unseen attacker and with his flaming gladius coming down over his shield. His mouth is open, bellowing a war cry. Principle Hill climbs up on top of the hull of the Panther, leans against the 75 KwK cannon, and clears his voice to get the attention of the students. His successful climbing of the 44 ton tank surprises all the students.

He booms to the crowd of gathered students, "Gentlemen! I'm pretty sure you guys are wondering what this is all about! Some of you may know about the popular sport in Japan and in Europe known as Tankery or Panzercraft!" Some mumbles comes from the crowd as people start to somewhat understand. Hill continues. "Tankery shall be introduced in the United States starting in California first. Our school has been selected and our team "centurions" or commanders for the stupid ones shall be Juniors Armand DiCosaro and Paul Stark!" He motions for the two boys to come up and stand on the tank with him. Grudgingly, they climb up the Panther and stand at both sides to the Principle. Both of boys sweat drop at the different views they get from classmates, some neutral stares, some positive smiles, and some negative frowns.

Hill continues,"This sport is classified as an elective but we will compete in League matches like our normal sports. You choose to take this course but only take it if you truly wish to be in it. Don't be an idiot who takes it for the hell of it, don't take it to be "cool" or some shit. Our commanders will cut the ones who are not truly devoted to this sport. Only the finest of Saint Brandon will command and ride in these metal monsters." The two boys on the Panther can't feel anything but pride when he utters that sentence. _"Only the finest."_

Normal POV(FOCUS:Yukari/girls of Anglerfish team)

The salty breeze blows the unruly short brown hair of Yukari. The California coast is on the horizion as well as American Tankery and new adventures. So many new things! Yukari's mind is a blaze with all the new possibilities! The new tanks she will see and fight against! She is so lost in her mind she doesn't notice the stares she is getting from her fellow team mates. Miho smiles and whispers to Saori, her ginger haired friend, "What do you think she is thinking about?" Saori looks over from the railing of the Super Carrier and to her day dreaming friend. She giggles, "Most normal girls think about boys but knowing her she's probably thinking about the new tanks and finally operating in one after our long summer break." Miho giggles before looking over to the gloomy black haired girl next to Yukari.

Hana walks next to Saori and Miho and takes a spot next to Miho. She turns to Mako and giggles too. "Looks like Mako is not as excited as the rest of us." The 3 girls share a laugh that snaps Yukari back into reality. She blushes when she realizes she was caught day dreaming, "Oh sorry…" Miho tilts her head cheerfully, "Don't worry Yukari-chan its ok." Before Yukari can respond the booming voice of Oarai's PR Momo Kawashima comes on over the ship wide loudspeaker. "AnglerFish team and Hippo Team report to the cargo bay, AnglerFish team and Hippo Team report to the cargo bay!" The girls smile to one another and make their way to the Cargo Room. Before going too far, the girls run back to the railing to awaken the still sleeping Mako.

The walk to the Cargo room is a peaceful walk as the girls recount their past adventures with each other and start to talk about the coming future in America. Saori suddenly gives a squeal and leap of joy. The girls give her an odd look before the ginger girl explains herself. "If boys are doing tankery now that means every match we go to we will meet new dreamy boys!" She claps her hands together and twirls in delight, much to the amusement of her fellow peers. Yukari giggles and utters under her breath, "That is if you can finally get a boyfriend." The other girls giggle except for Saori who gives a mock pout of anger. Mako sighs, "The only good thing about moving is finally being out of these uniforms." The girls look down at their cloths. All the girls sport loose summer dress that are perfect for the warm climate of the Sunny California coast. Miho smiles, "The California coast weather is so perfect, I wish I could live here forever!" The girls smile and continue through the town on their way to the cargo bay.

Many people stop and say hi and their good byes and their good lucks, and as always if a boy stops Saori instantly believes he has fallen in love with her. Poor delusional girl. They walk down into the depths of the Student ship and make their way over to the cargo bay. The powerful horn of the ship blows alerting the people on land they plan on docking. Yukari's beams with joy, "Come on lets go!" she starts sprinting for the cargo hold with her friends laughing and running behind. All except Mako of course who continues her slow walk behind the main group. The brunette is the first of the group to arrive to the cargo bay.

The bay is gigantic, it is so large in fact a who armored division of 80 tanks can be stored! But now it only hold 2 tanks, Hippo team StuG III, the powerful assault gun that was the best tank killer Germany had to offer. Next to the assault gun is their own tank, the Panzer IV Ausf H with its spaced armor around the hull and the turret. While the III holds its factory grey color, the IV has an almost tan/burgundy color. All the girls of Oarai's tankery team are in the bay waiting to say goodbye to their friends from the hot head Momo to the quiet Saki from the freshman team. Yukari runs over and joins the crowd of friends and starts saying her goodbyes as the tears start to form in her eyes. Even though she should be coming back in one year its too hard for her to say good bye and eventually the tears do fall down her cheeks, but these are happy tears, tears that tell her all these girls are and will forever be true friends.

Miho and the rest join the group hug feast and more tears of joy start to fall as the girls say their emotional goodbyes. The goodbye comes to halt when Momo climbs on top of the Panzer IV and yells into her loudspeaker. "Alright! Enough! Girls of Anglerfish team and Hippo team man your tanks! The ship will dock any minute. I speak for everyone when I say now...Good luck and thank you for saving our school." Momo's eyes are actually starting to water under her glasses.

Miho smiles and climbs up the tank to hug the girl. More girls follow and soon half the girls are on the IV in a large group hug. A large jolt comes from the ship, indication the boat has docked. Erwin motions to her crew and they climb aboard their StuG III and man their positions. Erwin sticks her head out of the tank and clears her throat to get their attention, "The ship has docked, time to go Nishizumi-dono." The large mob of girls get off the IV except for the tank's operators. Hana opens up the left hatch on the turret and sides into her position as gunner while Yukari slides in from the right hatch. Mako jumps into the tank through the left hull hatch. And finally Saori and Miho climb in through the main turret hatch with Saori going in first. The large chains that hold the right side cargo bay doors start to crank and the monstrous door falls and lands on the dock. The tanks start up their engines and drive through the door to meet the crowds that have gathered to greet them. Confetti is thrown at the two parading tanks and many people from all walks of life crowd the pier to see the new girls and the new tanks. Tankery is certainly already making a smash hit with the Californians.

Saori sticks her head up through the radio operator hatch and to her surprise many teenage boys start to wave at HER and some even blow kisses to HER! Her eyes instantly transform to a heart shapes and she gives a squeal of joy before waving back to the boys. Miho giggles at her actions and slides back into the tank to tell the girls, "Looks like Saori will have fun here in America." Yukari sticks her head out to see Saori eagerly catching air kisses and waving to the boys who wink or blow the kisses towards her.

Yukari laughs at her actions before something or matter in fact someone catches her eyes. Within the groups of cheering people she spots a boy leaning against an old warehouse. Her attention to the surrounding world seems to falter as she is drawn in into this boy with black hair. He is around her age, most likely a Junior too. He wears a red polo shirt and black pants with a black and grey German peaked field cap similar to Erwin's resting on his head. His skin color is much different than Yukari's own creamy white. It's definitely a light Latino brown, but his facial features are not so much Latino but something else...German or Italian perhaps? Whatever it maybe, she actually finds him….handsome.

They catch eyes for what seems like only a second. His emerald green eyes seem to search her soul while she starts to lose herself into his eyes. She can't help but start to blush. The sea of green seems to take her on a journey, so gentle his eyes are and yet so….strong. This may actually be the first time a boy has ever caught the attention of Yukari Akiyama! And just like that the short stare ends with him pulling the cap over his eyes and he disappears into the crowd. She shakes her head and tries to force the blush off her cheeks before retreating back into the IV. _"Is he a new tankery commander? Was he even really there?"_ When she returns she turns to see all the girls including Saori are now staring at her with goofy smiles on their faces. Even Mako has a tiny grin on her face. Yukari starts to blush once again and just when she had it under control. "W-w-what?" Hana chuckles, "We saw you staring at that Erwin boy. Seems you're starting to notice some things more than just tanks."

The girls all give giggle too except for Mako and Yukari, the latter of course now flushing with embarrassment. Mako just gives a weak smile before finally returning her attention to the California road. **(A/N: thats right Mako is such a good driver she doesn't even need to look at the road for like 6.5 seconds!)** The parade continues till the tanks leave the LA Port and LA city area and start to make their way to the new school they got assigned too. "Saint Mary High here we come!" Yukari yells while leaning out of the tank. The girls smile and laugh at Yukari's never-ending enthusiasm.

The school the girls have been assigned to is a small all female school like Oarai with a total student population of no more than 1,200. Saint Mary is located outside of the busy city of Los Angeles and is actually built on top a large hill at the foot of a large mountain range 25 miles from the outskirts of the big city. The So-Cal city eventually gives way to 20 miles of open road until they hit a much smaller suburb. Miho sticks her head out of the IV's turret. Once again countless people crowd the streets to welcome the new tankers to the United States, though not as many as in Los Angeles. Miho smiles and waves back to the crowds. "Good luck at Saint Mary!" A young lady yells. Miho smiles to her, "Thank you!" Others yell words of good luck as well. Saori and Hana stick out of the tank as well and wave to people.

Miho climbs back into the tank and slides over to Saori's position and grabs the unattended map and returns to her position in the turret. She studies the map and tries to pinpoint their location but to no success. It's going to be hard to adjust to the locations of a new country. She turns to call Saoir but the girl is outside waving to the boys yet again. Miho giggles and pinches her neck comm. "Erwin. Can you pinpoint our location?" The radio crackles and the blond historian responds, "We are in…..OH we are already in Ridge Wood, Street: Amber Bank, Commander." Miho smiles, "Thank you Erwin-san!" "No problem." Miho sticks up again, reads the street signs and gathers in the surroundings of her new town. Ridge Wood is small sleepy town with a population of 30,000. The homes are simple buildings with most being single story but some two stories. It gives Miho a peaceful feeling to be in this town. A catholic church looms ahead in what seems like the town center. She shouts over the cheering crowds to Mako, "Take a left at the church up ahead it should lead us up to the outlying mountains and to the school." the gloomy driver responds, "Okay." The tank turns past the old catholic church with the Assault Gun close behind.

The church is a beautiful building with actual stainless steel glass. The girls of both tanks bow their heads in respect and continue out of the small town with the crowds following the tanks to the outskirts and waving their goodbyes. The cool breeze blows through Miho's hair as the tanks climb the hill outside the town that leads to Saint Mary. The beautiful school lies on top of a small green pre-mountain hill with the mighty California Mountain Range guarding its rear. An almost mansion-like paved road replaces the rough country road. Yukari looks down at the road, "Wow It' smooth and well kept. This school must have plenty of mon-EY!" The reason for the hike in her sentence is the sight of Saint Mary High in all her glory. A large arched gateway greets the school's newest students. A red roaring medieval lion is embroidered at the top of the arch. Almost like in a movie the large gates open and the tanks rumble through.

The road leads up to main courtyard of the school which has three other WW2 era tanks parked and countless girls of Saint Mary crowding them. Before anyone has the chance to speak, Yukari's eyes turn to dazzling stars at the sight of the three tanks. She shots out of the loader hatch to get a better view of the tanks She eyes the british medium tank first. "The Matilda Mark IV! A powerful British variant to the Matilda II with its 76 mm cannon and armor so thick it's like a moving steel wall!" Miho opens her mouth to interrupt Yukari but Yukari's on a roll. "And next to the Matilda is the American M18 HellCat! What a tank destroyer with its 90mm Anti Tank gun! It can even rip through the sloped armor of the Panzer V with a well placed shot!" Her eyes dart to the tank next to the HellCat. "Oh My God! The Cruiser VI, better known as the Crusader tank! It was the main competition for the Panzers of Rommel's Afrika Corp before the arrival of the American Shermans. It's 6 in. pounder should have excellent penetration power and it's speed and maneuverability will make it a vital scout for our team!"

The girls sweat drop and look at the over-excited girl. She catches their looks and blushes. Miho is the first to speak. "Panzer-halt." She drops her head and mumbles. "opps Sorry…" Miho smiles, "It's no problem." Hana takes a deep breath as so everyone can hear her. "Well...here we go…" The girls nod and disembark from their tank. They climb out onto the outside of the IV, Erwin's crew of historians do like wise. By now a large group of say 200 girls have gathered around the tanks. The girls of Saint Mary wear white button up shirts with the red roaring lion embedded on the shirt over their left breast. Some wear navy blue skirts while other have checkered ones. Mako groans, "Ugh…...uniforms again….."

A girl around the age of a senior steps forward from the crowd. Her dark black hair is as long as Hana's and just as elegant. She is a tall girl and is actually around equal height with Hana as well. Shes practically an American version of the IV's gunner. All is silent for a few seconds until the girl gives a radiant smile to the newcomers. "Welcome to Saint Mary!" The 200 or so girls cheer and rush over to the tanks. Before any one from either Anglerfish team or Hippo Team can react, the girls of Saint Mary have picked them up and are carrying them like war champions towards the what seems like the schools Amphitheater. Some girls are untying the lounge of both teams from the StuG III. Thankfully for the new girls a teach is supervising them and the lounge will most likely end up being delivered to their new dorm rooms. Caesar chuckles and yells to her teammates over the cheering girls of Saint Mary, "THIS is how an emperor should be treated." The girls laugh as the crowds carry them to the theater.

* * *

**Well guys that chapter 2 Don't forget to review! I'll update again as soon as I get the chance. I'm going to update my pokemon fic _Hidden Love_ soon as well so keep an eye out for updates on both stories guys. **

**Till Next Time World!**

**GEaGlE signing off!**


	3. NOT Chapter 3(SORRY but please read)

Hey guys Its me again and NO this is not chapter 3 I'm sorry but right now I was working on it and a thought came to me. I need some battle songs for St. Bran and other schools. But of course, I can write stories but I suck at writing songs... Please help me guys and PM me battle songs...man I'm asking a lot from you guys. haha but ya send me in some nice songs guys and keep sending in OCs. I really want my readers to connect with the stories too. Man i sound like a pompous ass "my readers" Anyways, to highlight this short update: **SEND IN WAR SONGS** **FOR SAINT BRAN!(keep in mind their region: So-Cal and their mascot when making or finding songs. They are the Legionnaires as in Roman Legionnaries) and if you choose to write me a song it doesn't have to be a FULL song maybe a chorus and one verse that's all I need.**

**Thanks guys, till next time!**

**GoLdOnEaGlE **


	4. Chapter 3

**YES! I FINALLY UPDATED!** **Here it is guys. I give you Chapter 3! But in this chapter I introduce OC's that DO NOT belong to me. I will display their names and the IDs of the true owners. **

**Thomas Rook-Alexi Vasilyevich Talenski**

**Max Turner-Terror Dark Calws Army**

**Ryugo Lokawa-****Alexi Vasilyevich Talenski**

**Will Nichols-****Alexi Vasilyevich Talenski**

**Ryan Kleissner-****Alexi Vasilyevich Talenski**

**Kyle Robertson-Mintmaddog**

**Special thanks to theses guys who sent in OCs and another special thanks to Joannes808 who basically "handed me" Saint Bran's battle song! Thank you Joannes! AND I'M STILL LOOKING FOR FEMALE OC's (and 3 more males) so keep sending them in guys! Much appreciated! **

**The next update will be after I update a new chapter for my other story Hidden Love**

**Alright guys enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW! :)**

* * *

Normal POV(FOCUS:Armand/Paul)

Paul takes a sip at his coke. The chilling liquid refreshes his mouth and rushes down his throat. He pulls up his hand and looks at his watch with impatience. It reads 4pm which is 30 min past their meeting time.

"Come on DiCosaro! You're 30 minutes late…" He mutters under his breath.

He looks up from his watch to the front door of the Jack-in-the-Box and as if on cue his fellow commander walks in. A few people give him weird looks when they see the field cap on his head but then again Paul was given the same looks when he walked in with his own field cap. It was amazing how they got their caps only this morning.

Flashback

7 Hours Earlier

Most of the crowd gathered around the new tanks had dispersed except for 10 who were signing up with Mrs. Polie who made her way to tanks during Hills speech. The old crone was doing her best with her ipad to take down the names and grades of the new "wanna be" tankers. Paul and Armand waved to the familiar faces of Tristan and Kyle. It was good to see friends signing up. Other people they knew were signing up too but a good number are new faces.

Hill climbs down the Panther with the two newly minted commanders behind him. The principle turns to the boys and speaks in lower voice that hides a hint of sadness, "DiCosaro….The school president wants to see you….." Armand's cheery mood darkens and the once joyous green eyes turn to sadness as well. He speaks in a monotone, "Is my uncle ok?" Hill shrugged, "I don't know" He then turns to Paul. "And he wants to see both of you." Paul wrinkles his face in confusion, "Why does he want to see us?" And once again Hill just shrugged, "I don't know but he wants to see you guys as soon as possible." The two boys nod their heads. Hill smiles, "Good. Once your done you have the day off from school to prepare yourselves and to start training the new tankers." Armand forces a smile at the thought of running the tanks. Hill chuckles and slaps his back, "There's one!" Armand gives a weak laugh. Hill smiles and makes leave for his office.

Paul turns to his friend. "Ummm….you ready?" Armand nods his head. The two walk in a now deathly silence across the green courtyard yet again but this time they make their way to a small light grey single story house next to the St. Bran basketball gym. They stand before the door to the small house. Above the crossbar is a simple catholic cross. Written on the door is the name, "Fr. Aaron DiCosaro" Paul decides to open the door for his fellow Commander. The fathers house is a simple house, very modest to show his commitment to God with limited photos of family. Paul notices the only family photos are of a small boy with the black hair who is most likely Armand with Father DiCosaro. Both are always smiling and laughing. A good number of photos have a child form of Paul in them too with the father and Armand. Paul was adopted by Aaron at age 3 and now has basically become his true father. The brown haired boy takes notice how there are no other DiCosaros in any of the photos.

They walk through the kitchen to the master bedroom. Written above the doorway is part of the Legionaries Battle Hymn.

_And I found the invader_

_so I drew my sword_

Armand knocks on the door quietly before he walks in. The room smells of death itself,, but Paul refrains from squeezing his nose. The once energetic, happy, witty president of Saint Bran is now a bed ridden weak man of 70. The cancer had spread from his prostate to ult-amity his brain. Paul and Armand drop their heads in respect. Armand is the first to speak in a quiet voice but the pain and sadness is clear. "Hello Uncle." Aaron looks up, his once auburn eyes of joy are now eyes that have lost their sight. But the smile has not faded just yet. He gives the boys a white toothy grin in the general direction of their voices. A single tear rolls down Armand's cheeks as he rushes forward and embraces his dying uncle. A tears roll from Aaron's eyes as well as he holds his nephew close.

Armand lets go ,stands back and wipes his eyes as his friend steps forward. Paul blinks back a tear before hugging the weakly man as well. Paul speaks in a comforting voice, one he uses very sparingly. "Hello father, I hope your feeling well." Aaron rubs the boys back gently and gives a weak smile. He speaks in a soft voice barely audible. "As well as I can. Thank you Paul. I called both of you for a reason."

He slowly tugs off his covers and leans over under his bed. Armand reacts to help him but a stiff arm to his chest by Aaron stopped him. "I can do it myself my son." Armand steps back as his uncle pulls out an old suitcase covered by a blanket. The older man sits up and pulls the cover off the suitcase and unhooks the clasps holding the suitcase closed. Paul and Armand lean in to see the contents of the suitcase. With in the old box are two hats.

They are not any normal modern ball caps or anything but…...old grey peaked field caps with one having a burgundy visor and the other a black visor. These type caps were worn by Axis commanders during World War two in both the German and Italian Armies. Father DiCosaro slowly feels for the caps and picks up the one on the right. He lifts it up and allows the boys to look with their eyes but still won't let them touch.

He starts again in a raspy voice, "Boys…...There is something I have kept secret from both of you. I'll start with you Paul, you have always been a son in my eyes the same with you Armand. When I was younger and had energy I decided to research your family history." Paul rarely thought of his Stark roots. He is proud to be a Stark none the less and will always hold that name. He just never looked into it.

The father continues. "Stark, your grandfather was known as Mattias Stark. The name sounded so familiar to me and then I realized. He was my father's best friend. Mattias was only a boy of 18 when he joined the war. My father always talked of him when I was a boy. They fought together countless times when my father was sent to the Eastern Front. The blood of tanks runs through BOTH of your veins boys. Mattis and my father, Eligio were both tank commanders during the Second World War."

The look on Paul face was priceless. He was blanking out into space and his eyes showed confusion but behind that, there was a prideful look. Armand's eyes showed the same response and with the same prideful look behind the shock. Paul notices the pins on the hats now. They are much newer than the hats so Paul assumes the father had them ordered for the two new owners. There is a German eagle on the burgundy one Aaron holds. The eagle has his wings spread wide with its claws clenching a modern day German flag, with the red, black and orange.

The other hat still in the case has a Roman eagle on it with its claws clenching the snake and eagle flag of Mexico and the similar green, white and red flag of Italy. Armand grabs the side of his head. Paul looks at him, "What's wrong?" Armand shakes his head a few times before calming down. He turns and smiles a cheeky smile to his friend. "This has been a LONG morning." Aaron summons the boys to his bed side. He continues his story. "It took me 13 years to find this but I did." He holds up the hat with the German flag to Paul. Paul cautioning takes it from his hands.

"This field cap belong to your grandfather Paul. I went on a wild goose chase through Germany to find it. An old man had it when I found him in Wiesbaden. Said it belonged to a man by the name of Stark. He got it from your grandfather when the Americans were rolling through Germany. He died at his post with his Tiger defending the Rhine Crossing but he didn't die not before giving the hat to this man. He made the man promise to find his wife and to give it to him. He failed to find your grandmother but I found him 60 years later. He was able to keep the hat in perfect condition this whole time. Your grandfather would want you to have it." Paul looks at the cap with wide eyes. Armand looks at him and gives him the look of "What are you waiting for!?" The commander hesitantly puts the cap on his head.

He closes his eyes and lets the feeling run through his body. It felt as if his very grandfather was with him in the room, next to him, and in his soul. He opens his eyes when Father Aaron continues. "Armand, This was Eligio's cap. He was lucky enough to survive the war but he died in 1962 of reasons we still don't know. The day he died your father was still in my mothers womb. I cried and cried and the only thing that stopped me from crying myself to death was my mother's strong Mexican heart and this hat. On that day I promised to keep his hat in memory of him. And now I give it to you."

Armand slowly pulls the hat from his uncle's suitcase. A strange jolt runs through Armand as he too places the cap on his head. Aaron smiles towards both the boys, "Your fathers would have been proud. I wish you both the best of luck in tankery." The tears roll down the cheeks of both Paul and Armand as they embrace the dying man. Armand speaks through his tears, "Thank you.." Paul nods his head as speaks too, "We will do you proud." The boys let go of Aaron. The old man nods his head, "I know you will now what are you waiting for!? You know your first match is at the end of the week! Get ready!" The boys smile. Father Aaron hasn't changed a bit.

Flashback end

Paul tugs at the burgundy visor. "Wow" he says to himself in a hush voice. Armand was right, It has been a long morning...well day now. After their morning discussion with the father, Armand and Paul decided to do sort of an "espionage" mission since they had the day off school. Paul had went to St. Mary High to hear any new information about the match and to see the school's team. He was nearly caught twice but managed to stay under the radar thanks to him jumping into the shadows at the last moments.

He observed 3 tanks in the courtyard, one Matilda IV, an M18 Hellcat, and a Crusader tank. But that doesn't catch his attention. What does catch it is the whispers of new girls coming from Japan with their own tanks. He snoops around longer and learns the girls from Japan will dock in the LA port at 3. The commander rushes to one of the few male bathrooms and pulls out his Iphone. He quickly dials a number and waits for the voice of Armand. "Hello?" says Armand. Paul quickly talks, "Armand! The girls of St. Mary have 3 tanks at the school but girls from Japan with their own tanks are coming to join the school. They dock from some large ass Academy Ship in the LA port at 3 oclock. Get your ass over their." Armand nods his head, well Paul can't tell. "Sure, See you later." "Okay Bye!" This day has been a long one for Stark and DiCosaro with so much news coming to them.

Paul leaves his endless memory bank when Armand takes a seat across from him on the tall spiny chair. This particular Jack in the Box in Ridge Wood seems to like tall stuff. Tall chairs, tall tables. Armand is the first to speak.

"An Anglerfish…That is one of the tank's emblems." Paul shakes his head. "I have seen that somewhere before I just can't put my finger on it." Armand nods his head in agreement. 'Ya same with me and I saw this girl in one of the tanks. Oh and they have two with them. A Panzer IV Asuf H and a StuG III. But any way the girl looked so...familiar. She wasn't to back on eyes either...kinda cute..."

Paul grins. "Got yourself a crush already?" Armand flusters and socks his friend in the arm, "F-f-fucken shut up." The German boy smirks and rubs his shoulder where his friend hit him. Armand takes off his own field cap and lays it on the table, letting his short bed head hair loose.

"The total tanks St. Mary will have to field against us are 5. We have 4." Paul nods in agreement. "That is when our skills and tactics have to come in. The Panther and 85 are strong tanks that can bounce shoots but the Chaffee is rather weak against their assault gun and Hellkitty. Actually its pretty weak against all their tanks."

Armand sighs. "True but it's fast and can be a vital scout. Our Sherman is quick too and can guard the Chaffee but that's just a waste." "Agreed. The Sherman can act as the team's "TD". Hey where are we even going to fight at?" Armand smiles, "Hill told me when I was leaving for the docks. This very town is going to be the battle field!" Paul nearly spits up the coke that he just dranked.

"What the fuck!?" Armand smiles and runs his fingers down his wavy coal-black hair trying to "comb" it forward. He succeeds with his hair looking less messy and a little bit neater.

"Yep. Its going to be fun driving through our town with fucking tanks and shit." Paul laughs. "I hope we don't destroy too much stuff." "Nothing will be destroyed! The buildings will have personal carbon shields too and will literally bounce off shells like off my Panther."

"This is some futuristic shit man." Armand nods his head and jumps of the stool to his feet. He grabs his hat and places it over his head. "True that. Lets head out, man." Paul finishes his Spirit and tosses it into a near by trash can while rising to his feet as well. The two teenage boys depart from the Jack-In-the-Box. A few other patrons give weird glances at the hats the teenagers wear but the boys don't care.

Outside in the parking lot, Paul turns to his friend. "I'm going to head over to the library to find an atlas on Ridge Wood. I want to know every inch of our town before the battle." His friend gives an approving nod. "Sounds good. Hill sent me a text like an hour ago. The tankers who signed up today will meet at the new tank yard behind the school at 4. I might as well go and introduce them to the tanks." At the mention of time, Paul looks at his watch.

"It's 4:15…." Armand looks at his own watch before smiling the "I'm screwed" smile. "Ah…..shit…." Paul snickers under his breath. "Classic Cosaro. Hurry up man." By now Armand is already gone and walking down the street to the school. St. Bran is located at the top of a cliff that overlooks the city rather than an ocean. A rather weird occurrence. The walk through the town for the commander is a peaceful one. With people saying hello and wishing him luck. He was surprised how fast the word spread about St. Bran and it's new tankery team. Armand responds to the wishes courtly with smiles and "Thank you! I'll do my best."

As he continues towards the school he spots a woman of say 40 with a little boy of only 4. The little boy stops and looks up at the towering Junior. Without a word he extends out a curled fist towards the commander. The boy opens his fist to reveal a small fox pin. The little fox has teeth showing while in a chest forward leaping position. The child speaks in a cheerful squeaky voice, "For the centuwion." Armand smiles at the boy before looking to his mother. She only smiles and nods her head, the ok to accept the gift. Armand takes the pin from the child's hand.

"Thank you little guy." Armand removes his cap and pins the red fox underneath the eagle pin, in the black smooth space. The boy beams with joy and the two strangers continue their walk. Armand looks back and the boy stops. He turns around and says something that will make any tanker's day. "Panzer Vor!"

Normal POV(FOCUS:Yukari)

Even though Yukari has seen the Panzer Video already she still can't control the excitement she gets when seeing it. The Amphitheater in Saint Mary is packed full with all the students so they can watch the Intro Video to Tankery, the same one she saw on Ooari a year ago but of course now instead of her native Japanese the video is played in English.

She's glad the her friends and herself decided to take English in Ooari. Practice has tuned their skills and the girls can speak perfect English. "Be as graceful as the tank's main battle cannon…" The voice belongs to Student council president Ashley Hilam. She is the very girl they meet at the yard who looked like an Anglo version of Hana. The video brings good memories but Yukari is board out of her mind.

The boy from the Harbor soon re-enters her thoughts. _Was he a commander? Whoever he may be….he was handsome...GA SHUT Yukari! FOCUS! The match is in a week!_ After her little chat with herself, the loader decides to investigate the school she will fight against: Saint Brandon. Yukari walks over to the left hand side of the stage to Miho. She taps her commander's shoulder to get her attention, "Psst...Nishizumi-dono... I'm going to Saint Bran. Might as well try and grab as much info as I can about our rival." Miho nods her head and the brunette loader leaves the open amphitheater.

By now Yukari's summer dress has long been retired and replaced by the Saint Mary uniform because of the instruction of teachers. The white polo shirt and the blue skirt feel comfortable with cool afternoon breeze. Yukari rushes over to the dorm building of Saint Mary. Up the stairs she goes till she arrives to the third floor and to room 213. The quiet room is shared by herself and Saori. It composes of a kitchen, a small living room and a bunk-bed bed room. The Loader rushes over to the corner of the room where the girls who unpacked her stuff had thrown down her camping gear. "Who knows what I will face! Better take my gear." She straps on the over sized military backpack on her back and leaves the dorm.

Saint Bran is on the cliff over looking the city, she was told by Ashley. Outside of the Lion gates the smell of pine trees and the sight of rolling hill fill her senses. She looks to her right and sees small buildings in the distance overlooking the town on a cliff. It can't be more than 2 miles away. "Better start walking!" Yukari says to herself with her normal upbeat attitude. The walk across the rolling hills is nothing for this avid Hiker and soon she reaches the doorsteps of Saint Bran in an hour give or take. Instead of an Iron gate all she sees is an open two sided road that leads to the parking lot.

Instantly she plays the role of a spy and flies behind a car when two boys walk ahead. A boy with hazel brown hair around the age of herself speaks, "This should be good. Tankery is going to be fucking awesome!" His friend looks like a freshman who has finger-less gloves on his hand. The freshman responds, "Hell ya it will be! ITS GOING TO BE AMAZING! FEELING THE SHOCK WAVE OF THE CANNON AND HEARING THE ROAR OF THE ENGINES!" The other boy chuckles, "Are you on a sugar rush again?" The freshman gives a "pffff na". Once they make good distance from her, Yukari emerges from the car and darts between the other vehicles and follows the boys.

"They must be new recruits for their team. They should lead me to their tanks." Sure enough after following for only 5 min they take a turn to their left and disappear behind the wall of a school building. When she turns the corner, she sees what she wants. A large tank field similar to the size of Ooari's field is lain before her. A large garage/Warehouse building with 4 massive doors is to the far left with 4 tanks parked in front. To her far right is a large forest that leads to the start of the mountains.

She identifies the tanks quickly. She pulls out her voice recorder and pushes play. "At Saint Bran we have 4 tanks. 1 Light US M24 Chaffee and with what seems to be the standard low velocity 75mm cannon. 3 medium main battle tanks. One Panzer V Ausf….A, with a 75 Kwk L/70 high velocity gun. It will be a strong opponent with its powerful gun and sloped armor. One T-34-85. It has an 85 mm cannon and slightly sloped armor as well that will bonce shoots and its speed will make a hard target. And finally a M4 Sherman "FireFly" with its 17 pounder. Looks like Saunders is funding Saint Bran. Hehe.."

She presses pause and hugs the side of the school building till she nears the garage. A total of 10 boys are gathered around leisurely talking and not paying attention to their rear. All have a red polo and either black pants and shorts or khaki pants and shorts. With steps as quiet as an assassin, she runs over to the Panther making sure not to let her gear make noise, climbs up and quietly opens the Radio Operator hatch. She then slips into the darkness of the tank. She pulls out an old army tarp from in her bag, big enough to cover 3 people. She conceals herself and her backpack underneath it.

Hugging her pack she presses play on her recorder once again. "I'm inside their Panther. I'm waiting for their meeting to start. Hopefully they will only talk today and not work the tanks but that's very unlikely with over excited boys but all I can do is pray." As soon as she hits pause she hears someone from the outside clear his throat loudly to gather the boys attention. The voice continues when the chatter has died down. "Sorry for being like 30 min late guys but I'm here now." The voice of the freshman interrupts. "DON'T WORRY I WAS 30 MIN LATE TOO!" Someone muffles his voice and tells him to shut up and calm down. Most likely that boy who was walking with him. The other voice continues. "Anyway….TODAY WE START TANKERY BOYS!" A large cheer comes from the crowd. "First of all my name is Armand DiCosaro. My fellow commander Paul Stark is not here as of now. So I will start us off. We are going to get use to our tanks and have a skirmish." _Fuck…_ "I will assign the teams and since we are low on men as of now some tanks will not be complete ….lets see….Calvin! Tristan! You're with me in the Panther. Calvin you shoot, Tristan you drive."

Another voice comes in, "Understood." Then another. "Alright Bistro lets do it!" The voice of the commander comes back, "Shut up man. Alright... Troy! You're the commander of the Firefly."

"Nice, time to kick your ass Armand!"

"Ha you wish! Thomas Rook?" The hazel haired boy from the parking lot speaks, "Here!"

"Good! You will be RO/Driver for the Sherman. Is there a Ryan….Kleissner?"

"Here!" says a rough voice thick with German accent. "Alright you're the loader for Troy. Kyle!"

A new voice comes in,"Here Armand!"

"Nice! You will be the gunner."

"Cool." The commander clears his throat again before continuing.

"Lokawa!" A voice with the japanese accent of her own land speaks, "Hye! DiCosaro-dono!"

Armand gives a laugh. "Don't have to cool me that Ryugo. Anyway you will be the commander for the Chaffee! And... Will Nichols! Max Turner!" The freshman yells. "HERE COMMAN-muph!"

He is muffled again. "Here" says a new voice. "Tuner you will be the Chaffee's driver. Good luck Freshman! And Nichols you will be the gunner."

"Got it."

"I'LL DO MY BEST!"

"Good now that we have the teams...Everyone mount your tanks!"

"YES SIR!"

Yukari feels and hears the feet above her as the boys climb aboard the Panther. She holds her breath as they climb in. Luckily this team has no RO and will not need to sit where she is sitting. She feels the stirring of the crew members as they look around their positions.

Finally the voice of Armand booms, "ALL TANKS POWER ON!" The crews of the 3 tanks find a way to start their engines.

"ALRIGHT! Lets have some on the job training boys! There should a grid map of Ridge Wood's forest in your tank. Find it and report to the position it marks and the battle will start once you arrive. The Tanks have come loaded with 50 rounds of Armor piercing, 15 High Explosive and 5 smoke canisters. Don't worry the tanks are lined with Carbon to keep us safe. Communicate with your radios and if some teams are short maned double up duties."

_Crap_.

"ROGER!" yells the other two commanders. The voice of the Panther's commander speaks to the gunner, "Calvin check that tarp over their maybe the map is hidden underneath it."

"Sure."

Yukari's heart starts to bound out of her chest as she hears the gunner approach.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Armand/Yukari)

Calvin gives a chuckle. "Looks like we have a stole away, Armand" The commander wrinkles his face, "What do you mean?" His gunner stands aside and sure enough there's a stole away.

_ Her. Out of all the people and things that could've been under that tarp it had to be her._

Armand's brain starts to process. _Where? I have seen you some where before the docks. But where?_

Tristan by now has made his way from the driver seat to the turret area to see the commotion. "She could be a spy for Mary. She has their uniform on." says the blond teen.

Yukari by now is hiding meekly under her giant backpack but Armand notices something in her right hand. A voice recorder. The commander chuckles. Calvin looks at his friend, "What's so funny?" "Nothing..girl..what's your name?" She reveals her face now and Armand can't stop the heat from rising to his cheeks. _pretty….no...beautiful girl._ Her short curly brown hair is as unruly as his. She has a pretty face with not one blemish.

She speaks in a quiet voice. "ummmm...Hana...Amino..Junior at Saint Mary"

"Well...Hana….what are you doing in my tank?"

"I was...interested to see the tanks of Saint Bran and yours is the strongest of them all."

Armand blushes at her compliment even though it was directed to his tank not himself. Tristan turns to his commander, "We need a loader, Armand….." Calvin nods in agreement. "It's hard enough running this tank with 5 let alone only 3 men. She could help."

The eyes of Armand bore into Yukari's once again and she feels as if his emerald seas are drilling into her very soul. Finally he speaks. "Fine. Hana grab the shells from the lower racks-" Before he can fish she has already flown past Calvin and is grabbing the an AP round from the lower level and in a blink of an eye the cannon is locked and loaded. She gives the commander a salute and a smile, "Loading complete, Commander!" The three boys are shocked how fast she loaded the gun. Armand is lost of words.

_This girl must be that IV's loader…hmm…FUCK who is she?!_

Yukari interrupts Armand's tran of thought, "The other teams have moved out we should too."

"huh?" He opens the hatch and stands up and sure enough the Chaffee and Firefly have disappeared into the woods.

"Right you are…Calvin you got the map?"

"Ya it was under Hana's gear. We report to Y76. There's a river en-route so lets follow it."

"Good...TRISTAN!"

"On it bean." The panther roars awake and the jolt gives chills down the backs of it's crew. Calvin speaks to Yukari, "Hana take the map and guide us to Y76." She takes the map from his hand and smiles. "Sure. Tristan!" the blond boy looks back at her.

"Ya?"

"Drive about 1 miles forward till you hit a river and follow it down for like another mile til you hit a small clearing on the road. And that's our starting point."

"Ok."

The tank jerks forward and rabbles into the forest. The forest outside of Ridge Wood is a large one. It stretches for miles until you reach the mountain steeps. Armand stands up and observes the beautiful forest. He takes in a deep breath. The shallow river runs along the tank like a faithful dog would his master. Finally Tristan halts the tank. Armand drops back into the Panther.

"Lets radio Troy and Ryugo." His crew nod their heads in agreement. Yukari jumps to the radio and hands him a neck com that was sitting on the radio.

"Here. You attach it to your neck and pitch it when you want to talk." Yukari puts on the Radio Operator's set as well. Armand attaches the com and pinches it.

"Troy, Ryugo, Come in." The voice of his friends come in through the com.

"Reporting."

"Here DiCosaro-dono!"

"Good are you at your starting points?"

"yep."

"yes."

"Good. The Japanese say to start all matches and end all matches with respect. Now is when we give our respect." Yukari watches on as Armand removes his peaked cap.

"Good Luck Ryugo. Good Luck Troy."

"Hye! Good Luck Commander!"

"Good luck DiCosaro your going down!"

"Will see...Will see." He then turns to his crew members. Yukari watches as the boys exchange hand shakes and words of good luck. He then turns to her and extends his hand. "Good Luck Hana." She timidly takes his hand and shakes it. Even so the blush once again runs to her cheeks. _STOP BLUSHING YUKARI AND FOCUS!_

Armand restorers his cap to his head. "Hand me the map." She gives him the grid map that conceal their fates. He looks at it for a few seconds before giving it back to "Hana". Yukari starts to relax and moves back into the loader stool.

Armand speaks to his driver, "Tristan follow the road back up the river."

"Si Senior!"

His comment gets him a foot in the back. "Shut up!" Armand and his tank rumble down the main road and follow the river once again but at a fork they take a left. Almost instantly a shell explodes to the tanks right.

"Shit!" Armand sticks his head out and turns to where the shoot came from. Ryugo hide his tank behind some bushes with his turret and smoking barrel the only parts showing. His jet-black hair blows in the sunset wind.

"Tristan turn our tank to right quickly and give them our frontal armor! Calvin, traverse and hit that mother fuc-ummm...just hit him!" The gunner cranks the wheel that powers the turret's hydraulics and turns the turret to face Ryugo's tank.

"FIRE!"

The first shot for any tanker is always the most exhilarating. The deafening roar of the gun combines with the tingling sensation that runs down the backs of the male tankers to form a new feeling in their hearts. Yukari is already set on grabbing the next shell. The round drives straight towards the Chaffee only to be bounced by the armor on the turret. A dark black spot next to the barrel is seen where the powerful AP round bounced.

"Wow…" Calvin mutters under his breath. The Chaffee peels away from the woods and flies back to the road its rear showing to the Panther. Ryugo releases a fleeing shot only for it to bounce off the now forward facing armor of the Panther. "Hana, A-"

The girl interrupts her commander. "Already loaded Commander!"

He sweat drops, "Of course it is. FIRE!" Calvin realigns the gun and squeezes off the next round. Another shock wave pushes the Panther back as the AP round explodes right behind the Chaffee.

Calvin curses under his breath, "Damn…"

"Reload Hana!"

"On it, Commander!"

"Tristan-GIVE CHASE!"

Tristan gives a laugh, "With pleasure!" The Panther jerks forward and speeds after it's fleeing prey. Ryugo's men fire another shot at the Panther but it fails to penetrate the sloped armor once again. Calvin gives another shoot in response that lands right next to the Chaffee, kicking up a dirt cloud. "Damn it!" Calvin curses.

Armand chuckles, "Chill man, concentrate and I know you will hit him."

Yukari reloads the cannon and grabs her voice recorder. She whispers into it. "One of their Commanders, Armand DiCosaro is a bold leader and a respectful one. Not afraid to chase a fleeing enemy even with the field around him unknown. He understands his role as commander and his tank's role. He keeps his crew happy and always gives words of encouragement. In recap he is smart...bold...honorable...encouraging...kinda...c ute...GAH SHUT UP YUKARI!"

The gun roars again as another shoot flies out. Armand looks down at her. "What are you doing." She panics and hits pause and tosses the small recorder to her bag, "Nothing! Just getting the next shell."

He looks at her with suspicion. _She is recording..._ But he shakes the thought away. "Well...hurry up!" She nods and reloads the 75 Kwk. DiCosaro sticks himself out of the tank. The Chaffee has lead them down the road to yet another fork. The light tank speeds down the left fork. The powerful German tank follows but a chill runs down Armand's back._ I don't like this…..Troy better not have made a secret alliance with him_.

"Tristan stop the tank." The V comes to a jolting stop.

"Hana High Explosive rounds!"

"Yes Commander!"

"Calvin! This is the shot." The Chaffee has gone at least 500 yards ahead of his tank with it's rear exposed. It may have trees all around it but on the open road he is naked. The gunner nods and looks through his scope. Yukari pushes in the HE round and slams the hatch shut. "Loaded!"

Calvin aligns with the fleeing tank and focuses on his shot. By now the Chaffee's turret is facing the front again believing it is out of range and therefore safe. Armand finally breaks the silence, "FIRE!" Calvin squeezes the shot off. The gun jerks and expels the empty shell casing as the round itself sails through the air towards the Chaffee. Calvin does not fail to penetrate this time. The shell penetrates the weak rear of the tank and causes a magnificent red and orange explosion.

When the smoke clears a small white flag attached to a metal pole comes out of the Chaffee's turret. Ryugo sticks out with his hair a mess and with dust and dirt on his face. He smiles before ducking back in.

"WE GOT THEM!" Tristan yells.

"Excellent shooting Calvin." says Armand with a smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks." replays Calvin who also has a big grin on his face.

"Tristan get us out of here the noises will draw in the Fly."

"Got it."

The tank's engine awakens again and the V continues passed the knocked out tank. The freshman driver is cursing and kicking the side of the tank.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME SHOOT GUYS!" Armand chuckles as the Panther thunders past. He looks up to the setting sky and notices the rising moon. "Tristan. It's time to disappear." Yukari turns to the driver. The blond boy merely nods as the metal giant turns off the main dirt road and into the deep forest. Yukari opens up the loader hatch and leans outside the tank to view the California forest. Armand's eyes glance over to the girl. Luckily for him she is distracted with the beauty of nature.

He starts to recall her appearance. _Somewhere…..but...where_? She catches him staring and turns to the commander. He flushes red. She laughs and gives him another salute.

"What are your orders DiCosaro-dono?"_ Her salute. She always salutes…..always asking for the next order…..wait…..AH FUCK!_ To Yukari it looks like the color has drained from Armand's skin. Before she can speak he interrupts her. "Is your name Akiyama Yukari?!"

_Oh…. crap_

"uhh...um...N-no! Why would you say that its Ha-"

"Hana is your gunner. Your real name is Yukari Akiyama! You'r the champion of last years World Tournament! I knew it! Man are we fucked at our game…"

Yukari starts to dart her eyes from left to right which only confirms Armand's suspicion. Then he yells to the heavens. "AH MAN WE ARE FUCKED!" Calvin sticks his head out the gunner hatch. "The hell was that?" He turns to his friend and shakes his head, "Nothing...tell the Swedish meatball to stop the tank in this up coming clearing."

"Ok….?" The gunner returns and relays the orders to Tristan. Yukari is starting to feel nervous. _Are they going to abandon me for lying…_ The tank stops and Calvin and Tristan jump out and on to the earth below them. Only now with the tank stopped do the crew of the V notice the sun has set and the moon rules the darkness. Armand looks down to them.

"Calvin go look for some firewood. This battle won't end till one of use is knocked out. Tristan, radio Troy and tell him this match goes until morning if we have to and tell Ryugo and his crew to head home if they haven't already. The school will get the tank and repair it tomorrow." They nod their heads and leave to do their respected jobs. Calvin unhooks an ax from the outside hull above the treads and heads off into the woods whistling a tune. Tristan climbs back into his tank through the Radio Operator hatch. He then tosses Yukari's gear on to the hull. "HANA! Do you have food or something in that gear of yours if so get it our girl! I'm hungry!"

She nods and tries to escape her conversation with the commander but he grabs hold her wrist. Once again the blood rises to her cheeks. "Let me help you with your stuff." The two climb down and pull Yukari's gear to the ground. She hunched over the bag and pulls out 3 soft rice balls and hands one to Armand. He smiles. "Thanks." She walks to the tank and gives one to Tristan. He gladly accepts and continues his radio talk with Ryugo. When she returns to her gear Armand is sitting down with his field cap next to him. She walks over to her bag and pulls out her voice recorder and walks over. Armand catches a glimpse of the recorder. Before she can react, he has snatched the recorder from her hand. She rushes over to grab it back but Armand does the classic trick and holds her head back with his hand.

He smiles, "Don't think I didn't see it back in the Panther. There is no way I'm letting what you did to Saunders happen to us." She blushes and accepts the fate and sits down next to him. "Fine. Just give it to me and I will delete the recording." Armand shakes his head. "Na I'm paying you back for lying." He hits play. The voice of Yukari's comes out of the small box "One T-34-85...ZZZZZ…." Armand fast forwards. "Hopefully they won't get in the…..ZZZZ….."

Yukari starts to sweat and shiver with nervousness as he keeps going. _Please don't find the ending!_ "ZZZ…..Armand DiCosaro."

"Oh my name...what notes did you take of me."

"Armand DiCosaro is a bold leader. Not afraid to chase a fleeing enemy even with the field around him unknown. He understands his role as commander and his tank's role. He keeps his crew happy and always gives words of encouragement. In recap he is smart...kind..bold..encouraging..and kinda cu-"

By now a red hue has crossed both of their cheeks but the recording never finishes because Armand is distracted by a snapping twig. He hits pause and turns to the right, where the sound came from. "Calvin! That you?" No replay. Yukari pulls out a flashlight from her bag and shines it towards the forest. What they see is a tan skinned boy with brown hair and glasses. He wears the uniform of the Legionaries. "Shit…" He mutters before he turns tail and runs back into the forest.

Armand jumps to his feet and yells, "CALVIN GET BACK OVER HERE QUICKLY!" Yukari jumps to her feet, "Who was that!?" "That was Kyle the Fly's gunner! Get back in the tank and hurry! They could be on us soon!" He tosses her back the recorder. He mouths to her "_Delete it."_ She nods and runs back to the tank. She climbs in and relays what happened to Tristan. The blond jumps back to his position as driver and starts the engine. Calvin comes running back to the clearing, "What's wrong?!" Armand replies while climbing the turret, "We found a scout for the Fly get in and ready the gun!" Calvin ties the ax back onto the tank and tosses what wood he gathered to the forest floor. He climbs in through the gunner port and takes his seat in the gunner chair.

"YUK-umm-Hana! Load the gun!" Armand stutters out. Yukari sighs _Thank you Armand_… She shakes her self back to reality and grabs an AP round and slams it into the gun and closes the hatch. Now all has fallen silent as Armand climbs up and opens the hatch to observe the outside. Then with a crashing boom, 4 trees in front of him come flying down and the 17 pounder gun of the Firefly is aimed straight at his tank. Before Troy gets a chance to shoot, Armand has already unleashed his round. The gun roars like a lion as the AP round from the Panther slices through the weaker armor of the Sherman and explodes. When the smoke clears, a small white flag rises out of the Sherman's turret.

Armand looks on with wide eyes, his crew member with a similar expression as well. Armand and his men plus female climb out and onto the Panther. They are quiet for nearly 10 seconds before Tristan yells out, "HOLY SHIT WE WON!" Calvin breaks out in laughter and then falls on top of the hull laughing hysterically.

Yukari instinctively grabs Armand and pulls him into a tight hug. "WE WON!" she yells. The blood quickly rises to Armand cheeks again before nervously speaking, "y-y-ya-h-h-hoory!" Yukari looks up to the commander and realizes she is hugging him. She lets go and bows her head quickly, cheeks ablaze.

"S-s-sorry, DiCosaro-dono!" Armand snaps out of his shock and smiles sheepishly, "Na it's alright. You don't have to apologize. Hehe.." She laughs awkwardly too. Calvin and Tristan are giving each other the " Knowing" look and only now do they look at Armand and Yukari with the same face.

"Getting a little huggy now are we." says Tristan with a cheeky grin which only brings him a punch in the gut by Armand.

"S-s-shut up!" Calvin snickers which gives him inturn a slap in the arm by Yukari. "y-y-you too!" Armand looks behind Tristan who is holding his gut and sees Troy and his crew dismounting from their knocked out tank. Armand and his friends do like wise.

As the two commanders walk towards each other, Troy shakes his head the whole way. They stop 2 feet from each other. Troy is the first to speak, "Damn you, I'll get you next time." Armand smiles and extends his hand for a handshake which Troy gladly accepts. Everyone does as Armand told them earlier and give each other their deserved respect.

Troy looks over Armand's shoulder and sees a girl standing shyly behind the boy giving even shyer hand shakes. He whispers to Armand, "Who is she?"

"Hana Amino. A spy for Mary."

Troy gives the Ohhh face. "You didn't say anything did you?"

"Nope but she did have a voice recorder but I made her delete what she recorded which was nothing really." But as he says it the blush comes to his cheeks again.

After the congratulations, Troy looks up to the dark star filled sky. "Well….Guess it time to go home." Armand nods in agreement. "Just leave the Firefly here. Tomorrow the school will dispatch someone to retrieve it." Yukari watches as the crew members of both tanks mount the the surviving tank. The Panther is no where big enough to accommodate all the crew members so everyone besides Tristan sits on the hull around the tank. Armand continues to stand in the commander position.

She climbs up too and many boys are shocked to learn that a female loaded for Armand. After some jesting from Tristan about Armand and Yukari's hug scene, everyone looks at the two with the "Knowing" look. The moonlight ride back to Ridge Wood is quiet for about half way until Kyle Robertson, Troy's gunner, starts to hum quietly the tune of the school's battle song, Bella Ciao. Of course with it being a communist song, the school modified it to be a true Roman song. One by one all boys pick up the tune but it's Armand who starts singing the hymn first.

_"One morning I awakened"_

And the crew join in, _"O Bella Ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao"_

_"One morning I awakened _

_And I found the invader _

_So I drew my sword"_

Yukari watches as boys Italian or not start to clap their hands to this old war song. _"'Strength and Honor' is our code"_

_ "O Bella Ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao"_

_"'Strength and Honor' is our code_

_ These are the words of the true Legionary_

_If I die a true son of Rome"_

The boys start to sing louder and Yukari mentally shrugs to her self and joins in, _"O Bella Ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao"_

_ "If I die a true son of Rome_

_ You have to bury me_

_But bury me up in the mountains"_

_"O Bella Ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao__"_

The commanders voice picks up the pace and the boys start to hug and swing each other back and forth like drunk old men. But every single one is beaming with joy.

_"But bury me up in the mountains_

_ Under the shadow of my sword and helm_

_And the people will pass by"_

_This must be a sight_, Yukari thinks to herself, _7 boys and a girl riding on a tank during a midnight battle, while singing to their heart's content._

_"O Bella Ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao , ciao"_

_"And the people will pass by_

_And They will say to me, 'What a glorious sword'_

_This is the sword of the Legionary"_

_"O Bella Ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao!"_

_"And this is the sword of the Legionary_

_ Morto per la liberta!"_

All the boys join in now and Yukari finds herself beaming with what she can only describe as...fun.

_"And this is the sword of the Legionary_

_Morto per la liberta!_

_ Morto per la liberta!_

_ MORTO PER LA LIBERTA!"_

* * *

**Don't forget to Review! Tell me what you think! Go to my profile to see the open spots for OCs and what I'm looking for in an OC**

**Till Next Time World!**

**GEaGlE signing off!**


End file.
